Hate You
by j0nsbdaniansRock1
Summary: Put Miyu, a normal teen age girl, Kanata, a secret agent, Ruu and Wanyaa, the aliens, in one temple and you'll get chaos...T for some bad words...


Another new story..yes I promise I will update my other stories...rewrite some of them...really...when you're bored out from college, you wouldn't have a choice..-_-

Note: there will be scifi here, so don't be surprised when you hear the word ALIEN.

The general of the story would be in Miyu's POV...but please don't get confused when some other POV suddenly appeared

* * *

><p><strong>Hate You<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Guns and Secret Agents**

* * *

><p><em>Life is either a daring adventure or nothing~ Helen Keller<em>

Hey there, the name's Miyu Kouzuki. Bright blond hair, emerald eyes, and a pale white skin. I currently live in the town of Ohayo, where ordinary things happen daily, and when I say ordinary, BORING. Yes, it has to be capitalized.

Now you might think that I am just exaggerating, but no, I'm definitely not. I'm bored to death, but it's not like I'm used to it, after all, I have been living a boring life since the day I was born.

And do you want to know whose fault that is? Well, simple, my oh-so-great parents. Yes, they're the whole reason why I have been living that way. You want to know how? First things first- they're not here. No. Not as in dead or something. They're not here, in this country, they're overseas, working and busy. Right now, I can't actually remember the last time I've seen them. No. I'm not kidding; I think it's been years, as in long long time ago, maybe when I was still a child. In fact, their faces are rather vague to me, good thing that I still have a photo of them, even though a bit hazy now. But it's the only thing that reminds me of them.

Argh, now what's this sour feeling in my chest? I thought I've been over this loneliness a long time ago too. Damn.

Oh well, let's get to the next reason. Number 2- I am an NPA. No, not that kind of NPA, I'm the No-Permanent-Address. How so? That's easy. After my parents left me, I've been transferring from houses to houses. Why? That's because I wanted to, now don't go saying this is my fault, not my parents. Let me explain it to you. Before my parents left fully, we already changed place, saying that that place was a better place than our former one and me, being an obedient and stupid child, believed on them.

I'm annoyed to myself that I left my friends there, the people I know and even my secret places just for the sake of following the orders of my parents. If I knew beforehand what would have become of the consequences, I would have said NO.

Then they left me, while I hoped for a new and better life, but how wrong I was. People there were nice, yes, but in school, I actually had zero friends. I kept up with it, believing that soon I would be able to have friends myself. Time passed, and I realized how foolish I was. That time, I decided to come back to my original home, so I called my parents and they agreed.

"_It's fine Miyu, you're already a grown-up. We're sure you could do decisions by yourself now"_

I was a bit upset that they weren't even worried about me, but was still glad that at least I could return home. Unfortunately for me, the place where I came from has vanished. No, not literally. All my close friends there, they were gone. They also have transferred schools. New town folks, new buildings, everything became new to me, and instead of feeling euphoria, I felt more homesick. But then again, homesick from where? I don't know anymore.

I stayed there, for a year, believing that I would be able to adjust, but I wasn't able to. People were already grouped, and once again, I was left alone.

One night, I decided again to transfer place. I thought maybe I could find my friends there, the place I was going. I called to my parents again and the reply was the same and…and it hurt that they didn't even said 'be careful'.

I transferred and transferred, but with all the same happenings. Heck. I didn't even bother calling my parents anymore when I was going to change place, not that they minded I think. They send me money, and that's it. If I try to call them, they were always busy, so finally, I gave up on that thought.

In the end, this is the town I currently ended up with, but I'm feeling of transferring again. Damn. I just want to have good memories in a certain place I could be happy and could have friends. Life is certainly cruel to me.

The wind blew, rustling the trees in the midst of the sunset. The cold air chilled out my bone and I at once hugged myself.

I am now on my way back to my small apartment just from the school.

It's really getting cold now. Better hurry. I just want to sleep and forget even for a while the loneliness creeping into me.

My apartment is quite small, since I don't see myself needing a big one. I'm after all living alone. There are ten rooms to be exact. Five below and five above. I'm the last door to the left above.

The place is quite scary when you glance at it for the first time. Long vines crawling on the walls, tall grasses in the surroundings, trees everywhere, and far away from the town folks. In fact, in these ten doors, only five are occupying them including me. Good thing that all of them are kind people.

But it's still quite disappointing that there is no other teen there, heck, I would gladly wish even for a boy just so I won't be at the least this remorseful. It's like me in the world of oldies.

Upon arriving in the front of my door, I searched for my key inside my bag. Lifting it up, I then pushed the key inside the hole. It gave a tick sound before it opened.

Darkness overwhelmed the entire room. I heaved a sigh before entering.

Another night will pass, another boring night. But then again, another boring morning would undoubtedly come to me. Life really hates me.

I went up to my room, where I brought down my bag and sat down on the bed. I stared up on my reflection from the mirror hanged beside my bed. Green eyes stared back at me. Really, I do look average. Maybe this is the main reason why I cannot find friends.

Sigh. Oh well, no point meddling in it. I better take a bath now.

I love taking baths, not because I'm the kind of girl who goes icky icky but because I love the feeling of water dropping into me. It is so relaxing. This is also the reason why I love rains. For others they might mean sorrow, for me, they mean peace. They silence the noise people create, but continue to give song by their tip taps. When raining, I feel relaxed, not bored.

I began to undress myself. Gathering my new set of clothes and my towel, I head straightforward to the bathroom.

_Almost heaven, West Virginia__  
><em>_Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River__  
><em>_Life is old there, older than the trees__  
><em>_Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze_

I wonder when my life would take its turn of happiness. I don't wanna be stuck in this kind of cycle of life forever. I want some adventure. I want to have friends.

_Country roads, take me home__  
><em>_To the place I belong__  
><em>_West Virginia, Mountain Mama__  
><em>_Take me home, country roads__  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/j/john_denver/country_ ]__  
><em>_All my memories, gathered 'round her__  
><em>_Miners' Lady, stranger to blue water__  
><em>_Dark and dusty, painted on the sky__  
><em>_Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye__  
><em>

I want to see my parents, even if they don't want to see me. I want to have a life. I want to –no- I need to see myself in the mirror smiling back at me before I die. Please God; this is the only thing I pray of you.

_I hear her voice, in the morning hour she calls me__  
><em>_The radio reminds me of my home far away__  
><em>_And drivin' down the road I get the feeling__  
><em>_That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday_

Please God…..and the door of my bathroom opened.

Brunet hair, chocolate brown eyes, a little bit tanned skin, gun on hands and well, this guy's definitely handsome. But something tells me I'm forgetting a very significant thing here. I wonder what.

Shhhhhh…

Oh, the sound of my shower's still on. Shower? Hm..Wait? Shower. Oh, I'm having a shower….and this guy..is looking at ….me…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

The door immediately closed but as if I cared. I picked up my towel and used it to cover my body. MY BODY- THAT HAS BEEN SEEN BY A GUY – A GUY INSIDE MY FREAKING HOUSE!

God! This isn't what I mean when I said adventure! Kyaa!

I felt tears slowly falling from my eyes. Am I gonna die here? What if that guy was a robber? Or worse, a serial killer? Damn it. This time where my neighbors are having a feast in the park! This day is the worst day of my life. THE WORST!

I am trembling, and I can't stand up. I'm too weak besides, I'm quite afraid from the person behind the door. If I go out—would he kill me? Slash my throat! Oh heavens please don't let him rape me! I don't wanna die like this—

But if he really wanted to rape me…he would've done it already the second he saw me…and that just reminded me…HE SAW ME NAKED!

"Hey.." I heard his voice. It was soft and gentle.

"What in the bloody world do you want from me? I'm not rich..Heck that should be obvious enough considering I live alone in this small apartment! Are you a murderer? Please don't slaughter me. As much as I'm bored to death with this life I still have hopes! I beg you killer man, I won't tell the police just live me ALONE!"

Huff huff

Thump. I stepped back. But nothing happened; it seemed he leaned on the door. Damn, if only I have a knife this moment I could've pushed it on the wooden door and well, you know, ack, I'm not an evil person ok? I'm just reasonably desperate. I still want to live!

"I'm not a bad person" You gotta be kidding me "Actually….Argh shit, can you please go out first. I can't explain it properly." YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME.

"No, thank you. I'd rather be here"

"I'm not gonna do anything to you ok!"

"I may not be that smart but really, who would believe in that shit?" This is the first time I said that. Anyways, what in the world am I thinking? Saying those things in someone who could easily end my life. I'm such an idiot after all.

"I'm-well-damn this…." A what? A thief, a burglar, a murderer, a psycho, a pervert, certainly, or am I in a show where they make fun of innocent people? Really, those aren't even funny.

"What?" I urged him on.

He sighed. "I'm a secret agent" …

…

I can't help myself. "And I'm superman"

"I'm not kidding!" "So am I"

"Damn it woman, why don't you just go out then we could have a proper talk?" this man is demented.

"I promise I won't hurt you" "Yah, that's definitely reassuring"

"Fine. If you don't come out I'll come in there" Wha-! I knew he was a pervert!

"OK! OK! I'm coming out. Just, go out of the room please" "Fine"

After hearing the sound of my room door closing, I went out from the bathroom, the towel clutched tightly around my body. "Are you out there?" I asked.

"Yes" His voice echoed outside the room. Good, that means he's not inside.

I then started to dress.

"Are you done?" he called after some time. I am done, but that's not what I have in my mind to say. "Wait for a moment"

I averted my eyes from the door to the window. I could use that to escape and he won't even notice me. Haha. Who's dumb now bitch? Gosh, what's with these foul words today?

I went near the window and checked the height, and goodness, isn't that so low. I could practically see myself falling and never standing up again. I surveyed my room, for something that I could use as a ladder; thankfully, I spotted the sheets of my bed.

That would do.

I wasted no time in tying it up in my bed, then throwing the rest in the window. It was perfect. I could climb down by this.

-0-

God help me. What have I done to suffer this? Wasn't I always a good girl? Why? Why? Why?

If you're wondering where I am now, well, embarrassingly, I'm at the bottom of my window, my hands wrapped tightly on the sheet and my eyes closed. The thing is, I can't push down any longer. I am totally afraid to even let loose of my fingers just for a moment. What if I'm not able to hold back? What if I fall and break my bones? What if- what if…there's just so many if's.

Curse my plan. Curse it to HELL.

"What are you doing, idiot?" that voice. I looked up and saw the guy, staring down at me with amusement. I should be annoyed; it was his fault I'm in this situation. It was his fault I'm ready to break down and cry but I'm not. I'm actually quite thankful.

"Ple—please, help me!" I muttered.

He chuckled. "Stupid girl"

He brought his hands to me and I wasted no time on grabbing them. The winds were cold and I was already shivering when I landed safely on the room. This day is really the worst day of my life. Really the worst.

"Hey, you alright?" And then I remember him, the person who's responsible for this entire dilemma. I no longer care if he has a gun. I no longer care if he can kill me right on the spot. What I only care about now, is ripping away that smirk dancing on his handsome face.

Die!

And so the cat fight started, not that the boy fought back. He was only evading and holding my hands when I was about to scratch his face.

"Oi! Stop it, you- what the hell?"

I paid him no heed. "This is your entire fault! You pervert. I would rather have the same boring days than this. I'll bloody kill you!"

But soon enough, he was able to hold both my hands on my back while I'm lying on my stomach. Well, so much for the struggling.

"I helped you climb up in this room and this is what I get?" I doubt he's sad about this. In fact, I could feel the smirk on his face. Damn this guy. Damn him!

"Stop struggling would you?-or do you prefer me to do unthinkable things first, before you obey?"

I paused….."PERRRRVEEERRTTTTTTTTTTTTT"

He let me go, and I, right away, crawled onto the corner of the room, far away from him.

"What do you want? I have nothing to give you!"

"True true, your body tells it all"

Now, I'm glad that I have tons of make-ups in my drawer, not that I use it, mind you. I just buy them, so I could spend my money, think of it as revenge to my parents. Wasting money on senseless things. Haha.

"Ouch,ouch,ouch, Stop it monster girl! Ouch! Damn that hurt"

"Serves you right, you annoying burglar!"

"I'm not a burglar" Yah right. "I already told you, I'm a secret agent"

"And I already told you I'm superman" I bit back.

He messed his hair a bit. I thought it was cute- OH- what the hell I'm thinking? This guy is a freaking pervert.

"I'm serious" "Me too"

Finally, he put his hand on his right pocket, and for a moment I thought he completely lost it and decided to shoot me, but he only brought out an I.D. Yup, an I.D. He threw it to me, but having butterfingers, I wasn't able to catch it.

I picked it up and read the content.

**A.K.A Black Phantom**

**Code: 00XX531**

**Group: Q**

**Specialty: Assault**

**Signed: X**

**Black Company**

There was a photo on the right side, and it did look like him, the person sitting across to me. But, this could still be a fake I.D.

"So, you're a secret agent, yet you decided to reveal it to me? And why are you here on the first place?" For now, I'll play with him.

He looked at me with uncertainty at first, before shaking his head, he finally answered.

"Kanata, I'm Kanata Saoinji. Yes, I'm a secret agent, but this mission seemed to need my name be revealed" he said that as if he was blaming me.

"You see, you're life is on danger" Cliché "My division has been long fighting a certain level SS Criminal who targets girls"

I was looking at him, but not paying attention. No, not because I'm enthralled by his-oh-so-glorious-face, but because I cannot comprehend anything that's coming out of his mouth. I mean, it's like he is speaking in alien language. Level SS, what does that supposed to mean?

"-Wipe out-" ….." memories" Hm, I wonder what's happening on the feast, I think they're having so much fun there. Why didn't I just go there anyways? Actually I was planning to, but events happened.

"Dangerous"…."you" I'm hungry. Oh by the way, my favorite food is lasagna. It's very tasty. I eat it on my breakfast and dessert. Yes my eating habit is weird, but who cares, my parents aren't here anyways.

"-and I'm gonna rape you if you don't stop filling your brain with stupid thoughts" my parents, do they miss me? WAIT. What?

"Excuse me? You're a pervert after all" I suddenly exclaimed, covering my chest with my arms.

He looked annoyed. "You weren't listening to me. AT ALL." Well yeah, but, he doesn't have to know that.

"I was listening. Don't you dare think I'm too stupid to understand whatever the hell you were saying"

"Just, you need to come with me, where I can protect you" I instantly blushed.

"I didn't mean it that way!" he replied at once and it annoyed me. This jerk is a total jerk.

"Whatever. Fine, I'm gonna come with you" My answer surprised him, duh, it surprised me too. Why did I agree? I don't even know this guy. Could I trust him? Well, my instinct tells me that I should, and my instinct rarely makes mistake. But still, it's not enough to support to what I've come up with.

This pervert, I mean, THIS PERVERT remains a stranger to me.

"Are you sure?" He suddenly asked, quite looking confused.

"….." I wanted to say no, but my heart wants to say yes. No, I'm not in love, che. What I mean is that my heart which longs for adventure, for a change. Didn't I wish this on the first place? We may have initiated in the wrong foot, but maybe this guy isn't that bad although that doesn't change the fact he's a true pervert.

Should I follow my head, which tells me to use my brain and DON'T TRUST STRANGERS WHO PEEPED ON YOU? Wait, now that I think of it, why did he peep on me?

I was about to ask why when I remembered him explaining things to me before. Now, I can't ask him, I still have my pride left. Focus brain, focus!

"_You-target-apartment-thought-enemy-you"_

Fine, this is harder than I thought. How am I supposed to understand this? Oh forget it. I'll just listen to my heart. If I die, then I die….even though I'm still hoping.

"Yah, m sure" I muttered quietly.

"Good, I thought I would have to tie you up and drag you along with me" What the! I didn't have a choice in the first place?

"Now, let's start packing"

Sigh. I hope I will never regret this decision.

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Miyu will be a little bit smarter considering that she has been living alone for many years...

TY FOR READING AND REVIEW^^...


End file.
